Taken and Returned Home
by miamitrick
Summary: Happy, and settled. Calleigh and Eric couldn't have more things going right for them, until Calleigh takes a shortcut. A shortcut straight into the world of the things they fight every day, crime. CHAPTER FIVE HAS BEEN EDITED! RE-READ! R&R!
1. I Know Him, and He Knows Me

**A/N**

Well, basically, the first part of this story is just aeric and Calleigh, and then Calleigh gets kidnapped by some gang members. . . .read to find out the rest. I have some inspiration from the movie, 'Taken' Please read and review, it tells me what you guys want to read, how I'm doing, and it makes me very, very, VERY happy! You have no idea!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own CSI: Miami, or any of its characters. I have nothing to do with CBS.

The first part of this story is a bit short, just to get it started. . . .Don't worry, it will get longer :-)

All she wanted to do was collapse onto the couch and fall asleep. She stole a glance at the clock. 8:42. Eric should be home soon. Calleigh wandered to her room. As she looked rummaged through her pjs, she smiled to herself at the drawer below the on she was in, the drawer set aside for Eric. He had unofficialy moved in, and even though no 'I want you to move in with me's were exchanged, they just both knew that this, this was is home. As she finished pulling on her t-shirt, she heard the lock click and his footsteps, softer than usual. She decided to play along, just this time. Then she felt the familliar, large arms wrapping around her waist.

"You knew I was here, didn't you," he whispered in her ear. His breath, right on her ear, sent shivers down her spine, and as he nibbled lightly on her ear, and ran his hands up, and down, and up, and down, her torso, she had to remember how to think.

"I always do," she chuckled, voice low, and her deeper southern tang grabbing a hold of Erics control and throwing it out the window.

"I never could sneek up on you. I will though. Someday, I will." He turned her around and in the darkness of the room, could still make out her curves, her green eyes, her blonde hair in the moonlight.

Calleigh knew, they had to go to work tomorrow. They had to get up early. They didn't have time for this. Even with their relationship known, they couldn't let it get in the way of work.

"Babe, we have work tomorrow."

"I know."

"We don't have," her sentence was temporarily silenced with a long yawn, "time."

"You tired Cal?" He asked her. He knew it had been a long day, for her, for both of them, really. With a double homicide, a court case, and a load of paperwork on their hands, they had been to work much, much longer than usual.

"Yeah, very." Another yawn.

"You hungry?"

She had to think about that one. She hadn't eaten lunch, because of all the work, and had just snuck in an energy bar on the way home. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

"You lay down, I'll go make something, and I'll bring it up." The bed was just within, at most, six steps distance, but he felt the undeniable urge to pick her up and carry her. Before she knew it, she went from arms around his neck, feet on the ground, to arms around his neck, in his arms being carried, wedding style, to the bed. He sat her down, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading down to the kitchen. She just smiled, at how she was so lucky to find such a delicate, caring, funny, charming, polite, sexy man, all in one.

He sat her food tray down on the bed; Spicy noodles (mushrooms left out), a cup of a small cup of peanut butter and two oreos(double stuffed), and a cherry-lime Italian soda, with a little ice and an extra shot of flavor. How he knew her so well? She had know idea.

"So what are we watching?" he asked, implying what was on T.V.

"Bachelor pad," she said, mouth half stuffed.

He just scoffed at her choice of reality shows. "Really? Reality T.V. is so pointless"

"Hey! It isn't if you actually watch the show." She sat her tray down on the floor and turned the T.V. of. She curled up next to him.

"Calleigh?"

"Hhhmm."

"Reality shows are always stupid, watched or not," he said. He felt her smile against him, and he pulled her closer to him, as they both drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. Future Thoughts and Past Thinkings

**A/N**

I really apologize if you don't exactly get where I'm going with this yet. It isn't completely about Calleigh being taken. It's also a mushy fic. But the action will start soon enough. Please bear with me, and keep reading/reviewing! Thanks!

Thanks much to Speedi, author of an awesome story called Making up for Lost Time (read it!), for reading and helping me to get my story started!

Reviews make me happy :-) So make me happy!

And if you have a story you want me to read, I'd love to read it, just comment or mail me.

* * *

The rising Miami sun shone through the room. Eric felt as if anything couldn't be more perfect. He had the most beautiful woman in the world wrapped in his arms. He never wanted to move from this position. He pressed a kiss to her head as she snuggled closer to him. He never wanted in wake up in any way but this. He watched her chest rise up and back down. He never wanted to leave her alone.

"Mmm, Eric?"

"Buenos días, mi amor." He smiled as she looked up at him. Hair messy, green eyes refreshed and sparkly from the sleep, and all fresh and natural, she looked gorgeous.

"I don't want to move," she told him, or rather told his chest, as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"I know, it's funny, I was just thinking the same thing," he said.

"Yeah, we seem to have a way of - "

"Good Morning Miami! Be-a-dutiful day it is, isn't it? Well it seems that it always is. Marla, would you mind telling us our weather forecast?"

"Well sure Tom, let's get right to it. As you may guess, no precipitation in the forecast today-" Eric groaned as the overly cheery voices ruined his perfect morning. He reached over Calleigh to slap the snooze button. Marla could tell them the forecast a little later.

"I guess it's time to wake up," he said, rubbing his eyes. But by the time he finished his sentence, Calleigh had kicked out of bed, and was on her way to her, well pretty much their closet.

"Morning people," he grumbled. He saw her come over to him, wearing a big white t-shirt. Well, big in a sense that it covered everything that needed to be covered, but left more than enough for him to get fairly flustered. _'Didn't that used to be my shirt?'_ he thought. Damnit. _'Think unsexy thoughts, unsexy thoughts, uhh Ryan. Better.'_

She lightly pushed him. "Get up, lazy ass," she said.

"Maybe I should transfer to the night shift," he pondered aloud, "Sleep during the day, eat lunch whenever I want, I might just take Stetler up on that one."

"Eric, I can so imagine us when we're sixty. I'll be up taking walks, and you'll be in bed, playing with the cats."

"Oh, so you're thinking about our future?"

"Maybe," she teased.

"So does that future involve a little diamond ring?" he asked her.

"Well, you tell me," she told him. "And about the night shift, you wouldn't actually transfer," she said, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

She looked at him as if he should know the answer – and really he did, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"You'd miss me too much," she told him matter of factly, "We'd never see each other, etc."

"Well, sleeping in, less work . . . .it may just beat you." Calleigh showed mock hurt and moved so she was behind him.

"Oh really?" she whispered seductively into his neck, "But then I wouldn't be able to do this," she ran her hands over his bare chest, all the way down to the hem of his boxers, then skimmed her nails gently back up.

"Calleigh-"

"Or this," she nibbled on his neck gently and moved back around him, crawling into his lap. She place kisses over his jaw, around his neck, and on the top of his chest. She pushed him down on his lap, and as she sat straddling him, even thoughts of Ryan in that hideous sweater vest couldn't hide his arousal.

"But sleeping in beats me, so sleep away," and like that, she was up and off to take a shower. "I'll be out in a sec," she said as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

And all Eric could do was think;

_Damn, this woman has a hold of me._

And he never wanted to be let go.

* * *

"Hey Calleigh, you almost ready to go?"

"Almost," she called from upstairs, "I'll be down in five minutes."

'Five minutes my ass' he thought. She had said five minutes exactly; Eric checked his watch, five minutes ago. And five minutes before that. And five minutes before that. Women.

About ten minutes later, they were finally out the door. Opening the door for her, she hopped into the car. Before she could close the door herself, he checked to make sure that she was in the car, and closed the door for her.

'_He treats me like a princess'_ she thought. And she couldn't say she minded it, she just felt a bit weird having somebody else take care of her, take such good care of her. Because in all her life, she had never had the experience of somebody taking care of her. She forced the memories of her childhood to the back of her mind, but as Eric shut his door and started the car, she couldn't help but remember the nights when her parents were drunk out of their minds, and her and her two younger brothers, Brian and Timmy, would be spending the night at the playground down the street.

******************************_Flashback_******************************

_She was almost fifteen. At that time, Brian was twelve, and Timmy was just eight. Their parents hadn't come home until almost 1:00 in the morning. Brian was on the couch next to her, and Tim was asleep on her lap. She stroked his hair tenderly. 'Why did he have to suffer through this? Why did Bry have to suffer through this? What had she done to deserve this?' She thought. She had been jolted out of her thoughts by the slamming of the front door._

"_God damnit Ken!"_

"_Teresa, we still have money!"_

"_But you had to go fuck up with all of it and gamble it away!"_

"_Chances are-"_

"_GO TO HELL!"_

"_Teresa-"_

"_Go. To. Hell."_

"_Mom! Calm down," Calleigh yelled._

"_Calleigh Josephine, stay out of this!_

"_Mom!"_

_"No, It's your fault that we're poor! Yours, and those measly brothers of yours!" But Calleigh knew better, she knew they weren't really poor. They had a beautiful house, pool outside, and they were attending a private school. Her mother was just plain greedy._

_ Her mother smelled extremely of alcohol. Usually she wasn't the one to get so wasted, but tonight just must have been one of her nights. Her Dad had gone upstairs, leaving them to face the wrath of her mother. _

_ "Mom, please," she begged._

_ "No shut up and go to hell you worthless slut!" The next minute her mother reached for the table, and chucked a glass beer bottle at her. It missed Calleigh, but it was close enough. Her mother was violent. Calleigh turned to watch the bottle shatter against the wall, and then face her mom in horror. She needed to get out of here. More importantly, the boys needed to get out of here. _

_ "Bry, grab Timmy, and run down to the park down the street"_

_ "Calleigh," Brian protested._

_ "Brian, GO"_

_Her mother just continued screaming insult after insult, calling her a whore, a bitch, a slut, lesbian, worthless, dirty. She slapped her a few times, and pushed her into the wall, before going to scream at her dad, if he hadn't passed out yet. Calleigh ran out the house and down the street to get to her brothers. She found them in the kiddie slide. She crawled in next to them_

"_It's okay guys, it'll all be okay . . . ." She whispered. _

"Hey Calleigh, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing" she said, staring into the distance. But he knew her better than that, and could tell something serious was on her mind. But he knew better than to press her about it also, especially as they were pulling into the parking lot of MDPD.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked at him and to his surprise, said, "Later."

"Tonight? After I take you to dinner, walk on the beach?"

"I'd like that," she half-smiled.

* * *

Review!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

-Regina


	3. Mine

**A/N**

Thank you guys for reading/reviewing! And if you're wondering, the drama is FOR SURE going to be introduced in the next chap, I promise. So stick with

And usually I don't like song fics, but this song just sorta seemed right

* * *

_I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the fist time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

She leaned on him. Nothing had ever seemed more perfect. They sat watching the sunset by the beach. That was the nice thing about this area; nobody was really ever around. As they cuddle up next to each other, the tide splashed just up on their bare toes.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_ _You put your arm around me for the first time_ _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"You're amazing, you know that?" he told/asked her.

"At least you seem to think so," she said, "You're pretty amazing yourself." She thought about how deeply she had fallen for him. Every time she thought she had reached the end of that endless pit of him, he'd do something even sweeter, more thoughtful, more amazing, and the ground would once again, go tumbling beneath her. "Eric, I trust you so much," she told him.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

He shifted, so that he was leaning on the log behind him and she was sitting sideways on his lap. "Then tell me," he tucked a strand of hair behind her face tenderly, "What were you thinking about today."

She was about to try to avoid it, but if she was going to confide in anybody, it would be him."I was just thinking about how, how strange it feels to be taken care of, to have somebody here doing simple things, like cooking dinner, making sure the house is lock, blah blah blah. I was always the one doing that," she told him. He pulled her near.

"It's okay," he assured, as he felt her trying to hold back tears. "You can tell me. You can cry. I won't think that you're any less strong of a women if you let your feelings show.

"Back when we were younger, my mom would try to hurt us. I always would be putting myself behind my brothers, and always protecting them before myself. I got slapped," she chocked up for a second, but continued, "And pushed. We would be sleeping at friend's houses and in the playground. And when I went to collage, I would always get numerous calls from Timmy, in tears, saying that Mom had given him a bloody nose, or that he had gotten a huge bruise, and it broke my heart. My brothers were literally like my kids. I took care of them, fed them, loved them," She paused, and then said wearily, "I haven't seen Timmy since he ran away, when he was fifteen. I was the last person he talked to. All he said was that he couldn't take it, with Brian in collage to. He said thank you, that he loved me, that he would always think of me as Aunt Cal." Calleigh sobbed into his arms.

"I didn't know what to do," she spoke between tears, "I thought it was my fault, that I didn't get him out of there."

"Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh, trust me, it wasn't your fault. You would never be like your parents. And if someday, just maybe, we had a bunch of mini mes and yous running around, you'd be the best mom in the world."

Her tear streaked face looked up at him

"Do you really think so?"

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time __You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"Really."

She had stopped crying. In fact, aside from the red eyes, she looked happier than before to him.

"You know tides gunna get higher," he told her, as the water started splashing up higher on their legs.

"Maybe I should knock you out, bury you and leave you for the ocean to drown you like those kids did on spring break."

"Jeez, and I thought you were a threat with guns."

"I'm just a threat. All the time. Period."

"Really? You never seem very threatening to me when you're under me, squirming and -"

"Eric, shut-up," she said and playfully batted him with her flip-flop."

"I can't remember, what were your threatening warrior calls that time, oh yes," he said, "Oh God Eric, God don't –"

"Eric!"

Eric couldn't stop laughing. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about the wild, out of control – and totally non-threatening – Calleigh Duqnese."

"Damn right you won't."

"Calleigh?"

"Hmm?"

"You ready to go back?"

"Yeah."

And with that, they walked, hand in hand, back up the beach in the darkness, and into her house. And "threatening" warrior calls were heeded immediately.

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_And I can see it_

_I can see it now_

_

* * *

_Review! :-)


	4. Taken

**A/N**

Here's the drama. . . . finally! P.S. I'll make sure it has a happy ending :-)  
And if you're wondering where I got this idea. . . . . .it really sort of popped into my head as I was trying to get to sleep. That's why I like to update late at night and early in the morning. . . .I'ts when I have my best Ideas!

* * *

She was just finishing up paperwork as Eric came in.

"Hey."

"Hey. What have you been up to?"

"Old paperwork," she looked at her files, "And more old paperwork."

"Well that sounds fun."

"A joy," she said sarcastically.

"You've been working for while. . .let's go down the street to Cameo." Cameo was a really hot downtown club in Miami."

"That sounds fun, do you want to head out now?"

"Actually, I have to go catch H really fast, but I'll catch up to you."

"Okay. I'm going to take the shortcut between this building and the shop next door."

"The alleyway? Calleigh, you know better than to do that. Gangs hang out behind there."

"Eric, I have my gun with me, I know self-defense. And anyways, I don't have time to be messed with by gangs. I'd be wasting to much precious time I could be spending with you."

"Please, for my sake, don't go through there?"

"Fine Eric, if you insist. But I am a grown woman."

"I know. I love you too much though. See? This is what it's basically like to have an overprotective father."

"You know, you have just made me see the bright side of having parents that don't care about you."

"Glad I could help," he smiled.

"So I'll head over and you'll meet me there?

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

She gave him a quick kiss, and headed out.

"See you in ten."

She walked down the steps and around the corner. It was dark, and Calleigh was keeping sure to check her surroundings. She came to the alleyway.

'Save me five minutes' she thought. Eric would never knew she took a shortcut. And it wasn't like she couldn't make her own she turned, the street sounds were left distant, and the only noises were her heels clicking on the concrete. She felt a hand on her hip.

'He finally snuck up on me,' she though. She was a bit startled, but proud he had finally achieved what seemed to be his lifelong goal. But as she turned around, she literally jumped three feet back to distance herself from the men who were definitely not Eric. Quickly thinking, she grabbed her gun out of her purse and identified herself.

"Police Officer, put the knifes down NOW," she said confidently, raising her gun."

The four men, all looked about early twenties, had heavy Mexican accents. One guy, who looked to be the youngest of them all spoke first.

"Aww, you hear that," he said to his buddies, "She got a pretty little badge."

"Don't take another step," she said.

"Shut up," another one said, raising a gun. They all were moving forward.

"She ain't gonna shoot us," a man with a red handkerchief in his pocket, "She's just a girl. A blondie." They all chuckled.

'Boy are they so wrong,' she thought to herself. Without hesitating, she pulled the trigger.

Silence.

Slightly worried, she pulled again.

Silence.

She checked her gun. Suddenly, she wasn't very confident anymore

'Fuck,' she thought.

"Aww, the police officer ain't got any bullets?"

"Listen," she tried to reason, "You don't want to do this."

She watched them move in on her as a black heavily tinted car pulled up beside them. The man with the gun put it to her head, another put a knife to her throat. The window of the car rolled down.

"Get in da car," the man said. She would have refused, but with two weapons to her, there wasn't much she could do but get in the car. The guy with the knife to her neck shoved her into the car and slid in next to her. And, not to her liking, he was touching on her thighs just a bit much. Once all the men had piled into the car one of them slammed her head back, knocking her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Eric had been at Cameo for about 10 minutes, and no sign of Calleigh. At that point, he decided to call her. After about seven rings, it picked up.

"Hey, babe where are you?"

"Listen. I want you to hang up the phone, and don't bother looking for her. Because she's as good as dead."

"Calleigh? Baby where are you?"

The line went dead.

Eric panicked. Totally, completely started hyperventilating. Other people in the club probably thought he was crazy, but he didn't care. He barely managed to open his phone.

"Caine."

"H. H oh my gosh, It's Calleigh, on the way, on the, the way here, umm-"

"Eric I need you to speak clearly."

He took a deep breath. "It's Calleigh. She's been kidnapped. And she's in serious danger."

* * *

Please review. . . .I'll try to update more if you do!


	5. For Eric, For Eric

**A/N**

Sorry I couldn't update earlier, I had a Spanish project to work on :-P

Warning : This chapter is M material. If you don't want to read it, just skip the last paragraph.

And don't worry, I'll get back to what's going on back at the lab and in Eric's mind in the next chappy :-)

And BTW, I have absolutely nothing against Mexicans, the gang just happens to be a Mexican gang she's dealing with.

* * *

Calleigh's eyes slowly opened, and through a haze, glanced around the unfamiliar room. 'Where am I?' She thought. Eric. Work. Cameo. Things were starting to come back to her. She realized that her head still hurt like hell when she tried to get up, and stumbled back down. The shortcut. The four men, all obviously gang members. Her gun, failing her when she needed it to work most. An extreme irony to a certain very dear friend of hers, a friend who's life was ended because his gun had failed him. She couldn't let that happen to her. Not to Calleigh Duqesne, strong, independent, intelligent. She slowly got up again, careful not to rush out of fear of falling. Finally up, she studied the room. It wasn't what she expected to wake up to after being kidnapped. She figured she'd be in a large, bleach smelling room with other people. Maybe it was because of her past experience with kidnapping. Maybe it was because she didn't like to think about where she was now. In fact, in her mind, her previous kidnappers location of choice had been much better.

Small, but surprisingly, furnished. In fact, it didn't seem like her captors intended on moving her anytime soon. A small twin, unmade bed in one corned of the room, and an extremely beat up mini fridge in the other corner. Next to it was a sink, grimy and bug infested. She had no idea what time it was, there were no clocks, and now windows in the room. She walked across the room to the door by the bed. Locked. As her thinking became clearer, she realized the room smelled extremely of urine and sex. A thought crossed her mind. She refused to think about that possibility. When she sat down on the bed, she noted that semen covered a section of the sheets. And blood. A pile of clothing, which wasn't hers, was sitting net to the bed. She thought she heard talking down the hall. Mens voices. And she could swear she heard moaning. But only mens moaning. That's when she started to piece it together.

Gangs. Multiple beat up rooms. Mens voices. Single enjoyment sex. Semen. Clothes. Blood. Kidnappings.

Human trafficking.

"No," she said aloud, "No, no, no no no NO!" she cried. This couldn't happen to her. Not her. 'Please god, no,' she thought. She cried. Sobbed. She didn't care who was looking, even if she was on camera (little did she know that she was, but she'd find that out later), she was on the pathway to hell. People might not ever find her. And even if she was found, after this, her dignity, her pride, would all be gone. Taken from her. Demolished. She cried as she never had before, each sob hitting harder, drowning out longer, as if crying harder would somehow wake her up from this nightmare.

"Shut up BITCH," she heard from the hall. She only cried harder, as if that were possible. She might never see Eric. He might never know what happened to her. Within the next hour, she'd probably a missing face on the news. And Eric, her beloved, caring, overprotective Eric, had been the one to tell her not to go down that way. But she didn't listen. And he would still probably feel guilty for her kidnapping, thinking he should have gone with her. He would think it was his fault. He would beat himself up over this, even if she was rescued, because he wouldn't be able to stand that it was "his" fault she had been kidnapped. But it wasn't. It was all her fault. She had lied to him, over a little thing, which, in their relationship, they never did. Ever. And it had resulted in this.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," she cried, over and over and over again, wishing that he could magically at least hear her, just for ten seconds."I love you, I'm so, so sorry." He might never hear her say that. She never had gotten to tell him how much he really meant to her.

The door swung open. A man, leather jacket, Mexican and strongly built, stormed in and grabbed her by the arm.

"I told you to shut UP!" he screamed, spitting all over her face. "Now we have to go for a little walk," he told her. He yanked her up of the bed and pulled her out the door. "And if I hear one cry, one word from you," he said, right next to her face, "I swear to God I'll fucking blow your little blonde head up bitch."

As they walked down the corridor, time seem to go by in super slow motion, like you see in the movies. Some doors were open, and by the looks of it looked just like hers. Inside, she saw multiple women, all being beaten, and raped. She heard the cries of girls who couldn't be over fifteen yelling to please stop, to please, just stop. She bit her lip to hold back tears. Tears for the girls who may not ever even reach adult years. Tears for herself. Tears for Eric. As they came out of the hallway, they came to a much larger, double door room.

"Open the door," he told her.

She lifted a shaky hand to the metal handle of the wooden door. They stepped inside. This room was much better looking than hers. Big, with nicely made, king sized beds. Flat screen T.V. in the center. There was a staircase leading up to another room, a room from which came a heavy stench of cigarettes. Sitting on couches around the room were fifteen or so men, all nicely dressed, all of Mexican heritage. She looked around, red eyed and nervous, at all the men that sat around her. The man who had escorted her here pushed her forward, so she was now standing in front of one man who had a slight mustache and a cigarette to his mouth. To traumatized to move, she just stood there in front of him.

"What's your name?" he asked her as he stood up.

She didn't answer. There was no way she was just going to give them what they wanted. She had to put up what little fight she had left.

Pissed, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and shoved the end to her face. As she screamed out in pain, he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer.

"I said," he breathed, "What's. Your. Name."

"Calleigh," she whimpered.

"What was that?" he said, squeezing her neck harder.

"Calleigh," she said, louder and totally defeated.

"Better," he said, pushing her to the ground. "So how do you like it here?" he asked as he kneeled down to the grown. No answer. He slapped her, hard.

"Okay, listen here bitch, when I ask you a question, you answer me, and you answer what I want to hear, or else I swear to God I'll torture you until the sun burns out, you hear?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"No," he drowned out, "It's sir. Yes _sir. _And when you talk to me, speak up," he said, punctuating the p, "Because you're my bitch now. And my bitches respect me, you hear?"

"Yes sir."

"That's better," he directed his attention to two guys next to him, "Now I want you to take her down to main, we've got two guys who want a petite blonde," he directed his attention back to her. "You'd be good for that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Now I want you to go out and make me money, okay?"

"Yes sir."

He looked back up at the guys. "Get her changed."

The men pulled her up and off the floor, and shoved her into a small dressing room.

"Come out of there wearing any more or any less than what's in there, then you're fucking done."

She closed the door and glanced around the small room. Mirror, bench, and stand. On the bench, was a match black lace bra and panty set, stockings that ended with lace at the upper thigh, black pumps, and a see through black robe hat went down to mid thigh. Nothing more. Changing into it, she couldn't imagine having to go out in public in just this. She held back a tear, not just for her, but for Eric. Yes, Eric. He was the reason she wanted, no needed, to get out alive. She had to hold up. He would find her. She knew he would. She changed, put on the makeup that was on the stand, and dried her eyes. She looked at the mirror and almost broke down at what she saw. Everything her mother had said. A slut. A whore. A dirty, used, no-good, worthless piece of a prostitute. She turned around and exited, baring the whistles as the men blindfolded her and led her out into a car. She tried to listen for sounds and feel for when they turned, but the car was obviously soundproofed, and she lost track of turns after about five minutes. All she knew was that it had to be day, because even with the blindfold, she could see some light.

When the car finally stopped she was rushed quickly into a house. They went down stairs, obviously into a basement. As her blindfold was removed, the men said that they would be waiting up stairs. For a moment she thought they were talking to her, until she saw the white man standing in front of her, and within a second on her, groping her, squeezing her breasts, running his hands on her thighs. And all she could do was stay still. For Eric. For Eric. For Eric. But she almost gave up when he pushed her onto a bed, a bed where another man was, fully naked. As the other man started to strip, she let out a tear. The first man forced her onto him, as the other forced himself in her mouth. She could barely breath.

But she delt. For Eric. For Eric.

* * *

"Horatio, what do we do?" Eric asked him, extremely worried. None of the other team members, who were all sitting around in the lunch room, could say they were any less scared for Calleigh.

"Eric, I think," he paused. "I think we need to just let the missing persons agency handle this. They can do thirty and a half times better than we can do.

"I have to do something to help though," he insisted.

"Eric, I think -" Horatio was cut of by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Caine," he answered."Okay. . . . okay. Thank you"

"Eric?"

And when Horatio looked up at them, Eric was almost sure something horrible had happened. His boss didn't show emotion often. . . . but this was one of those times."

"We think," he started, " That Calleighs been put up for human trafficking."

"You mean -" Tears came to his eyes. He couldn't finish his sentence. "Go no, Calleigh. . . "

* * *

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Review! It makes me happy!


	6. Call Me

**OMG**

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I Truly am!

Life caught up with me, and OMG I reall can't say sorry enough. I can't promise on every day updates, but look for at least every four days. . . . .most likely more often, and on weekends expect to see a few extra chappys

R&R!

And no, while I was gone, I didn't magically become the owner of CSI, or any of its characters, so don't sue me ;)

* * *

Sitting at home was killing him. On his bosses orders, Eric had been told to take as much time as he needed off. The MPA was told to give information to him and Horatio only - but so far, his phone had stayed silent. He stole a glance at the clock - 5:20. She had been missing for less than 10 hours, but it felt like weeks to him. Every second that passed by, every tick of the clock, just seemed to representing each tick of his hope that was drifting out into the wind, like a tree in autumn, slowly losing it's leaves, all that it had to hold onto, until all was gone until months later. But – he hated, truly despised to think of it, and rarely let his mind drift to it, because when he did he went just crazy – if he lost her, all he had to hold on to, it wouldn't be months. It would be forever.

Eric simply clung to his phone, waiting for somebody at the lab, any random person who saw something, somebody in Africa in a totally different language for all he cared, when his phone finally buzzed.

"Delko," he said into his phone tiredly.

"Eric?"

The voice on the other end of the line - it was tired, weary, defeated. Lost was all of its southern drawl, and beautiful song. But nonetheless, he could still identify it.

"Calleigh?"

"Eric, record this," she told him, urgently. Oh right. Record. She was kidnapped, and still had more rationality than him.

"Calleigh where "

"No Eric, listen." He could tell she was scared, but that she still knew she had to feed him as much information as possible.

"It's a gang – Mexican. The headquarters have to be somewhere within a 5 mile radius of a body of water. Two stories. The licence plate of the car, it started with JST, but I don't know the rest. It was black, it had tinted windows, and, shit –"

He heard her shut the phone and that was it. He immediately speed dialed H.

"Caine"

"Horatio, I just got a call from Calleigh, and –"

"You what?"

"Listen! It's recorded, and I think we may just have enough to really narrow this down," Eric told him, then added, "But H, I want this between me and you. We can figure this out . . . .30 and ½ times better than any Missing Agencies can.

"Eric I need you in the lab – immediately – and I need that recording."

He was already out the door.


	7. Update - Continue?

Hello All!

This is sort of a courtesy update? OK well I honestly have no idea how many people read this story, but I'm posting this solely for the fact that I hate hate hate when people abandon stories. Well, I started writing this four years ago, in middle school! So my writing should be better now, but what I really want to know if anyone actually wants this story continued? It's summer, and out of respect for the readers I would continue and finish the story because even the the show is cancelled, these two will always have a place in my heart:)3. So if you would like a continuation please comment/follow; if I don't get any response, I'm alright just closing this story once and for all!

P.S. I really do apologize for the writing. It was like, 4 years ago. Probably wouldn't even read this story if it wasn't mine b/c the writing is poop but hey what do you expect from a overly romantic pre-teen? Anyways, hopefully future chapters will be better :)


End file.
